The present invention relates generally to an assembly for providing heating or cooling to components which are normally mounted within an engine compartment.
In known internal combustion engines for vehicular, agricultural, industrial and construction equipment, there are components mounted within the engine compartment that are subjected to extremes in temperature. These components, such as batteries, ether injection bottles, and electronics, operate more reliably if the temperature extremes are reduced. One approach for reducing the temperature extremes has been to thermally insulate the engine compartment. Another approach has been to utilize air flow guides or air lines whose discharge is directed against the part to be cooled. Examples of the latter approach are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,071,009 and 4,226,217.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an assembly for an internal combustion engine of the type and construction described hereinabove which provides both heating and cooling to engine component parts that may be affected by temperature extremes. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an assembly that is an improvement over the constructions described hereinabove. Moreover, it is an object of this invention to provide an economical and non-complex assembly which produces an efficient air flow for both heating and cooling engine component parts.